


Three's Company, So Is Four

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, mitchsen forever, mitchsen!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Beca Mitchell is the new girl in town. Her two neighbours Chloe and Jesse take her under their wings and show her around, introduce her to their friends, but begin to realise their feelings are changing toward her. As they both set their sights on her, Beca is looking at someone else all together.





	Three's Company, So Is Four

Chloe Beale tugged a cushion from the end of the couch and pulled it onto her lap. She was watching movies with her best friend Jesse Swanson, and she was setting herself up to swipe their shared bowl of popcorn and put it on her lap. He feigned shock when she claimed the bowl, and was ready to throw his own cushion at her when he was distracted by a noise outside. They went over to the window to see where the noise was coming from and were faced with a moving truck pulling into the driveway across the street.

“New neighbors?” Jesse asked. 

“Looks like,” Chloe said. Jesse wasn’t only her best friend but her next door neighbor, and had been for years. “Hey look they’ve got a girl getting out of the car who looks around our age.”

“Maybe younger,” Jesse said. “She’s kinda short.” They abandoned West Side Story for a moment and went out onto Chloe’s front porch. The girl didn’t look entirely happy to be moving. A man they presumed to be her father touched her on the shoulder and pointed to the two onlookers across the street. She simply looked over and shrugged the hand off of her shoulder before picking up two heavy looking cases and carrying them inside.

“Maybe she didn’t wanna move,” Jesse said. “I can understand that.”

“Oh, this probably sucks for her,” Chloe said sympathetically. “Maybe we should go say hi?”

“I reckon she’s probably unpacking and stuff,” Jesse said. “My call would be we finish the movie and then I dunno, go over there with a couple of pizzas?”

“That’s a great idea,” Chloe said. “Let’s go back in.” They reclaimed their couch and resumed the music, singing along at the appropriate parts with Tony and Maria as the movie dictated. When it was done, Chloe called for a couple of pizzas and some soda and she and Jesse waited for them to be delivered. Once it had arrived, they headed over to their new neighbors place and rang the bell. A middle aged couple answered the door.

“Hi,” Chloe said in her typically bubbly tone. “I’m Chloe, I live across the street, and this is Jesse, he lives next door to me. We thought you might like some pizza.” The man smiled.

“That actually sounds really great,” he said. “I’m Warren Mitchell, this is my wife Sheila. And my daughter Beca is upstairs, I’ll go grab her.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jesse said.

“Come in,” Sheila said. “We haven’t really got anything ready to host guests-“

“Oh, never mind about that,” Chloe said. “We brought napkins and paper cups. But unpacking is the literal worst and we figured this would be a nice way to meet the neighbors.”

“Beca, this is Chloe and Jesse, they live across the street,” Warren introduced, steering the small girl they’d seen earlier into the room.

“Hey,” the girl said in a moderately disinterested tone.

“Are you starting at Barden?” Jesse asked.

“Sophomore,” she confirmed, eyeing the pizza box in Chloe’s hand.

“Oh!” Chloe said. “Yeah, we brought dinner. One with meat special and one plain. Wasn’t sure if there were vegetarians present.”

“Nope,” Beca said. Sheila had cleared some space on a dining table and they all dug into the boxes ravenously.

“So what brings you guys to Barden?” Jesse asked.

“I’ve taken a job working at Barden U,” Warren said. “I’m staring a position with the English faculty in a few weeks.”

“What’s the school like?” Sheila asked. “We didn’t get much of a chance to check it out before we moved.”

“It’s not bad,” Chloe volunteered. “Most of the others are friendly. Classes aren’t the worst. Plenty of extracurriculars if you want to get involved. Do you play sport?” The girl scoffed.

“Hardly,” she said. “But if there’s like a music situation going on, I wouldn’t be averse to that.”

“Oh, you like music?” Jesse said. “That’s cool. There’s a pretty good music store in town, great selection of vinyl. You should check it out.”

“I might do that,” Beca said. They stayed long enough to finish the pizza with their new neighbors and took the trash with them when they left. They also promised to show Beca around the school on Monday.

Over the next couple of days they didn’t say more than hi to their new neighbor. She waved back in a semi interested fashion, both Chloe and Jesse assuming she was too preoccupied with unpacking and settling in as quickly as possible to be overly social.

When Monday came, Beca hitched a ride with Chloe and Jesse in Jesse’s car to school. She didn’t appear to be particularly nervous, and the two pointed her in the direction of the administration office so she could get the necessary paperwork taken care of. 

Beca ended up being sent to the same homeroom as Jesse, so she at least knew one person. He introduced her around a little, the new student seeming a little shy. They got to history class and Chloe was eager to introduce Beca to her other best friend, a serious looking blonde sitting at the far right of the room with an empty seat next to her.

“Hey,” Chloe said to the blonde. “This is Beca Mitchell. She moved in across the street.” The blonde gave her an appraising look and held out her hand.

“Aubrey Posen,” she said. 

“Hey,” Beca said. “Do you mind if I take this seat?”

“No, go ahead,” Aubrey said. Chloe and Jesse both beamed at them as they took their seats in front. Beca had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes.

She settled in okay for the first two weeks, playing catch up in all her classes. The only one she had to make up ground in now was history. There was a looming paper to be written, a fairly comprehensive one.

“Beca, you can work with Aubrey,” the teacher said. “She was working on her own.” Beca dropped into the seat next to the blonde.

“I feel like I should warn you,” Aubrey said. “I can be pretty intense about school work and I don’t feel like sacrificing my grade if you can’t keep up.” Beca didn’t react to her blunt words. She just nodded.

“That’s fine,” Beca said. “My dad’s a professor so there is no slacking off in my house. I’ll pull my weight, get myself ready to go. Catch me up to what you’ve done so far?”

Beca paid close attention as Aubrey explained her ideas on the topic so far, taking a couple of notes as she did so. The blonde had already started amassing articles to read, and Beca promised she’d read them all that night.

“All tonight?” Aubrey asked, surprised.

“Don’t want to leave you stalled waiting for me to catch up,” Beca said. “Can we meet up tomorrow after school so we can go through it? I don’t want to be the cause of you lagging.”

“Uh, sure,” Aubrey said. “What’s easier, yours or mine?”

“Can we do yours?” Beca asked. “It’s just that every afternoon Chloe and Jesse tend to show up and after they do it’s less work and more chat. Don’t get me wrong I like those nerds, but I’ve been playing catch up in literally every class and I don’t really have time for that.”

“That’s fine,” Aubrey said. “I’ll grab your number and text you the address.”

Beca and Aubrey worked on their project steadily. Beca was impressed with the other girl - she was clearly a braniac and she was well organized. She didn’t have any problem catching up to where Aubrey had already gotten to in the project. Aubrey was equally impressed with Beca. She was definitely not as linear a thinker as Aubrey but her thought processes often led to some seriously out of the box angles she would have overlooked. She made good on her promise to not only catch up as quickly as possible, but to pull her weight, and it took a lot for Aubrey to consider someone as having bore an equal load to herself. She was also pleased to see that when they were working on things, she wasn’t constantly checking her phone. She just flicked it on silent and stuffed it into her bag until they were done. Every time when she pulled it out there was a roll of her eyes as she explained that Chloe, or Jesse, or both were wondering where she was.

Once they’d collated, triple proof read, referenced and submitted the huge paper it was with a sigh of relief. They’d enjoyed working together but it had been long and exhausting. As they walked out of History together, Beca could feel Aubrey glancing over at her from time to time. She was about to ask what she wanted when the girl spoke.

“Hey Beca?”

“Yeah?” she replied.

“I know we just finished working on that project together but did you still want to hang out today? Maybe grab a burger or something?” Aubrey said. “Because we’ve worked together for like a month now but still don’t really know much about each other.” Beca looked over at her for a few beats. She wondered if she was imagining things but she kind of felt a bit of a vibe from the blonde that she hadn’t expected. One that she quite liked.

“For sure,” Beca said. “I’ll even buy.” Aubrey smiled widely.

They met up at the diner and Beca bought them some food. It was nice just to hang out with Aubrey. She was smart, obviously, but she was also really funny. It was a very observational kind of humor, and her sides soon hurt from laughing. And Aubrey was just amazed at Beca’s creativity and her vast knowledge of music and arts in general. 

They soon realised they’d wasted the entire afternoon, though it didn’t feel like a waste to either of them, on reflection. As they walked out to their cars, Beca decided to take a risk.

“So I’m being really assumptive here,” she said. “But you and I… there’s a thing here, isn't there?”

“Assumptive, yes,” Aubrey agreed. “But accurate. I like you. Quite a lot, actually.” Beca just smiled and leaned in and kissed her. 

“Yeah, well, that’s mutual,” she said. “Dinner on Thursday?” Aubrey nodded happily and they each got into their own cars. 

Now that the History project was out of the way, Chloe and Jesse were hoping they’d see a lot more of Beca and Aubrey. Over the next couple of months Chloe was definitely starting to form a crush on the girl. She thought Beca was seriously cute, a bit of a rebel, though she hadn’t said anything to Jesse yet. And she thought maybe Beca might feel the same. She decided that it was better to tell Jesse, though, because he was her best friend and he’d probably help her get the girl so to speak. Some kind of grand movie gesture, that was for sure. 

She headed over to Jesse’s place and let herself in as per usual and headed up to his room. Jesse had music playing - not show tunes or movie soundtracks as he normally was. It was definitely indie and obscure and… very unlike him.

“Hey Jess, what are you up to?” she asked.

“Oh hey,” he said. “Nothing, I just noticed Beca has this band sticker on her laptop and I thought I’d check them out.” 

“What do you think?” she asked. He didn’t really mask his disinterest.

“They’re okay,” he said. “She’s got weird taste. But I figured it might give us something to talk about.” 

“You’ve never had any issues figuring out how to talk to Beca,” she said, confused. “We always manage to converse just fine.”

“Just in case we ever decide to talk about, you know, different stuff,” he said, starting to evade her stare a little. Chloe’s jaw dropped.

“Jess, do you have a crush on Beca?” Chloe asked. The boy looked away, but Chloe knew him well enough to know when he was crushing on someone. “Oh my god, you do!”

“So?” Jesse said. “I’ve seen the way you look at her, Chlo. You’re into her as well.” They just looked at each other for a moment. They’d been friends for something like twelve years and this was the first time this had ever happened. In general, there had never been any weirdness between them when Chloe had told Jesse she was bisexual. And they tended to favor very different girls. Until now.

“So what do we do?” Chloe asked. 

“Well… I guess we let Beca choose?” Jesse said. “I mean, if she picked you, I’d handle it.”

“Same,” Chloe said. 

“Okay,” he said. “Well… how do we want to do this?”

“Um, I don’t know?” Chloe said. “But honestly, I’d feel better if it was over sooner rather than later. That way neither of us is left wondering.”

“Yeah. Right. Good,” he said. They decided to both head over to Beca’s then, no point stalling. It was the most awkward short walk of their entire friendship.

They both headed over to the Mitchell house where Sheila answered the door. She let them in, telling them Beca and Aubrey were upstairs and to yell if they needed anything. Chloe knocked on Beca’s bedroom door, and they waited a few long moments until she heard Beca’s voice telling whoever it was to come in.

Beca was sitting at her desk with her laptop open. There was music playing. Chloe and Jesse barely even gave Aubrey the courtesy of a hello, which Beca thought was kind of rude. Though the distraction did allow Aubrey sufficient time to do up the few buttons that had come undone over the course of their afternoon on the bed.

“We kind of need to talk to you,” Chloe said.

“Is it important?” Beca asked. “I’m kind of in the middle of something here.” She gestured to her guest on the bed who was now sitting primly.

“I think we could call it important,” Jesse said. Beca sighed and swiveled around.

“Well, go ahead, but I’m not asking Aubrey to leave,” she said. Chloe and Jesse glanced at each other for a moment.

“Seriously,” Beca added. “Start talking.” So Chloe did.

“Jess and I have been friends for a really long time and we can’t believe this has never come up til now, but we kind of realised that we both… you know. Have a bit of a thing for you,” she said.

“And that’s our deal,” he said. “We both like you, and we kind of felt like we needed to let you know so that we can work at being okay with whichever one of us you prefer… dating you or whatever... because we can be cool with whatever you decide.”

Beca didn’t respond. Aubrey, however, was raising her eyebrow so high it looked ready to come off her face. But there was a long, awkward silence.

“So… that’s it,” Jesse said. Beca was looking at them both with a slightly amused expression.

“Let me get this straight,” she said. “Both of you guys have a crush on me?”

“Yes,” Chloe said. The blonde on the bed fidgeted though it went unnoticed.

“And you’ve decided that in the interest of not ruining your friendship I need to pick one of you over the other?” Beca said. 

“Yes,” Jesse said. Aubrey scoffed, but again they paid no attention to her, save for Beca shooting her a quick look, which seemed to placate her for the time being.

“Well,” she said, reclining in her desk chair for a moment. “There are some critical issues you seem to have overlooked.”

“Like what?” Jesse asked. 

“For starters, you both seem to have assumed that I have romantic feelings toward either of you,” Beca said. “Or, kind of weirdly, both of you. Which I don’t.”

“You don’t?” Chloe said, a little disappointed. Jesse looked equally as disappointed.

“Sorry, but no. Issue two is probably more directed at Jesse, which is that I’m pretty set on the whole being a lesbian deal,” she said. “Sorry dude.”

“No, fair call,” he said. 

“The third and final issue would be the part where I thought it was pretty obvious that I already have a girlfriend,” Beca said.

“Seriously?” Jesse asked. “When do you see this girlfriend? Because you’re either hanging out with us or you’re here with Aubrey.”

“Exactly,” Aubrey interjected. Jesse and Chloe both looked at her with a confused expression, suddenly remembering that she was even there.

“So that paper we had to write was due forever ago,” Beca said. “Yet Aubrey and I still see each other almost every single day. And if you look around you’ll see no paper. We weren’t even studying. You guys kind of caught us... well.” Their eyes flicked between the two girls and Chloe realised that the music playing would definitely be considered appropriate for an afternoon of - whatever it was that she was beginning to suspect they’d interrupted. Beca got up and sat next to Aubrey on the bed.

“What’s going on?” Jesse asked.

“Really!?” Aubrey finally said. “Isn’t it obvious? You two have had your brains so focused on which of you Beca likes more, that you’ve neglected to see that Beca and I are already dating.” Their jaws dropped in unison hearing it confirmed.

“What?” Jesse said. “You two?”

“Yeah,” Beca said. “It’s not so farfetched. We started hanging out to work on that paper and we just kind of… clicked. We’ve literally been dating for two months now. It’s nice of you guys to catch up. We weren’t even hiding it. I straight up kissed her in front of both of you like, yesterday. Are you guys blind?”

Chloe and Jesse just looked between the two of them, but the room was a little awkward and tense. They didn’t recall seeing that.

“Well this is awkward,” Beca said. “But I hope you guys understand… I’m not picking between you two. You’re both awesome and I want us to be friends, but Aubrey’s the one I want to be with. The one I am with.” Chloe nodded.

“Of course,” she said. “And we’ll leave you two alone. Couple time or whatever.” They left Aubrey and Beca on the bed and closed the door.

“That was one of the more bizarre conversations I’ve ever had,” Beca said. “Does that happen often?”

“Those two going after the same girl?” Aubrey said. “Nope. But it doesn’t matter, because I already got her.” Beca leaned in and kissed her, the blonde’s arms winding around her neck as they fell back onto the bed.

“Yeah, you did.”


End file.
